Con las ganas
by chipikroou
Summary: Esto es lo que pasó la noche en que Tsunade y Jiraiya se despidieron, antes de que él partiera hacia Amgakure. También habla de lo que la rubia sintió después. Canción:Con las ganas. Interprete: Zahara One-shot, Song fic.


**Jueves 19 de Julio.**

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, ni la canción que aparece en este song-fic: Con las ganas - Zahara.

* * *

**Con las ganas.**

– ¿Todo eso es tuyo?

Juntó las cejas molesta y se tensó al sentir como la rodeaban por la cintura, se giró y se deshizo de las masculinas manos con un ligero golpeteo.

– ¿¡Jiraiya, Qué acaso no puedes ser más romántico! – Preguntó furiosa.

El hombre de cabellos blancos dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y ella no pudo seguir con las cejas juntas; sonrió un poco y se dejó abrazar por el, era tan difícil negarse a esos brazos y a esa calidez que tanto la tranquilizaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando que el aroma masculino le inundara la nariz por completo y la hiciera sentir mejor que en casa.

Levantó el rostro y recibió gustosa los labios de aquel hombre, al cual amaba por más que lo negara y al cual llevaba años viendo en secreto. Preferían esos momentos casuales, desde siempre habían sido dos viajeros que gustaban tomar rumbos distintos… el para ver mujeres y escribir sus libros, y ella para llenarse con los placeres que tanto amaba y que siempre la dejaban con los bolsillos vacios: el juego y el sake. Su destino era verse así… de vez en cuando, solo si coincidían. No lo planeaban… solo pasaba y ya.

– ¿Te he dicho que no hay mujer más hermosa que tu?

Sonrió un poco y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. – Tus libros lo han hecho.

– ¡Bah! ¿Quién te entiende Tsunade?

Ambos rieron, no podían evitar ser así… era parte de todo eso, llegar, actuar como dos tortolitos y luego molestarse como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido. Tsunade cerró los ojos al sentir que el volvía a acercarse y los abrió al sentir que el se detenía justo sobre sus labios, juntó las cejas, molesta de que le negara esos labios.

– En serio… no hay mujer más hermosa que tu.

_Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste, fui solo una más de cientos  
y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos los primeros voletéos._

Recordó el primer día como equipo y no pudo evitar sonreír, en aquellos días, si le hubieran dicho que terminaría viéndose con Jiraiya a escondidas, ella hubiera negado aquello rotundamente. Lo abrazó por el cuello, para que no pudiera alejarse de ella. Quería estar con él, quería sentirlo cerca de ella, poder saborear sus labios y saciarse de sus caricias, pero quería que eso fuera despacio. Sintió como el acariciaba su espalda lentamente y no pudo evitar estremecerse, ese hombre era el único que sabía como hacerla sonrojar, solo el sabía como destapar sus encantos y solo con él podía actuar de esa manera.

Se alejaron unos momentos y entraron a la habitación de la mujer, habían estado en el balcón todo es tiempo y no querían arriesgarse a que su secreto se supiera después de tantos años de mantenerlo oculto. Cerraron la puerta rápidamente y Tsunade no pudo evitar dejar que una risa se escapara de sus labios al ver la manera en que Jiraiya la veía. Negó un poco y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, para qué el no viera lo roja que comenzaba a ponerse su cara. Se giró un poco y empezó a caminar en dirección a la vinoteca, pero la fuerte mano de Jiraiya la detuvo y la obligó a regresar a sus brazos.

– Hoy no, Tsunade…

Sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en la barbilla. – Estoy de acuerdo.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron unos momentos, Tsunade se detuvo al ver de reojo la fotografía de Dan, la cual solo mantenía para cubrir las apariencias y que todos siguieran creyendo que ella aun estaba enamorada de él y que no podía olvidarlo. Le sonrió a Jiraiya y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada después de que él estiró la mano y con cuidado recostó el portarretratos, con la fotografía hacia la madera. Era la primera vez que hacían eso con la fotografía… siempre habían ignorado por completo el hecho de que Dan estuviera entre las fotografías de Tsunade. Pero esa noche era diferente.

Sintió como Jiraiya le daba un beso en la mano y luego caminaba hacia el perchero para dejar ahí su enorme pergamino. Sonrió un poco más y suspiró, ¿las cosas serían diferentes si ella no lo hubiera rechazado antes? Tal vez si no hubiera preferido a Dan, ahora ellos estarían casados… o tal vez en otro lugar, juntos. Cerró los ojos y negó, eso no podía ser posible, no podía verse casada felizmente con Jiraiya… no con esa estúpida novela que tanto le gustaba leer a Kakashi.

_Cómo no pude darme cuenta, que hay ascensores prohibidos,  
que hay pecados compartidos, y que tú estabas tan cerca._

Caminó hasta él después de observarlo durante unos segundos y sintió como el atacaba sus labios de nuevo, era tan difícil resistirse. Volvió a rodearlo por el cuello y solo se separaron en el momento en que él se quitó la camisa; sus labios volvieron a rosarse y pronto se encontraron sus lenguas. Sus manos viajaban por el torso del hombre, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel que conocía a la perfección, pero que odiaba tener que recordar; se detuvo en la cicatriz que había en su pecho y dejó salir un suspiro en cuanto sintió los labios de Jiraiya sobre su cuello.

Lo tomó por el rostro y reclamó esos labios que odiaba tener lejos; lo besó con demanda, no quería soltarlos y odiaba dejar de besarlo cada que esas manos la sorprendían y le arrancaban ligeros suspiros de placer. Se alejaron de nuevo, pero esta vez la blusa de Tsunade fue la que llegó al suelo. Se observaron a los ojos unos momentos, Tsunade podía sentir las manos de Jiraiya sobre su cintura, apretando ligeramente su piel.

Sin que ella lo esperara, Jiraiya la tomó con fuerza y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared; volvió a besarle el cuello y ella solo pudo deleitarse con la estrecha y fuerte espalda de su amante. Se pegó aun más a él y volvió a tomarle el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran, en esos momentos le era muy difícil dejar de probarlos. Los pantalones comenzaron a bajar lentamente, entre ligeros jugueteos de manos que había entre ellos de vez en cuando. No pudo evitar pensar que estaban actuando como unos adolescentes y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jiraiya divertido. – ¿Tanta lástima doy?

– No seas tonto. – Dijo en cuanto paró de reír. – Parecemos una pareja de jóvenes calenturientos.

Rieron al unísono y Tsunade se quedó completamente seria al sentir que una de las manos de Jiraiya viajaba de su rostro a uno de sus pechos; respiró agitadamente y cerró unos momentos los ojos, lo tomó por el cuello de nuevo y se detuvo al sentir que el volvía a reír.

– Seguimos siendo jóvenes. Solo míranos… estamos en nuestros mejores años.

Sonrió de medio lado y lo atrajo más hacia ella. – Ya cállate, idiota.

– Como ordene.

Sintió como la tomaba entre sus brazos y le repartió besos por los hombros, las mejillas y el cuello, hasta que sintió como caía sobre la cama y que sus pantalones abandonaban su cuerpo, al igual que sus sandalias. Sonrió un poco y se recargó sobre sus brazos, viendo a Jiraiya quitarse los pantalones demasiado lento para su gusto; juntó las cejas al escucharlo carcajear y se estiró, lo tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a estar cerca de ella de nuevo.

Cayeron sobre la cama, el arriba de ella y siguieron besándose y despojándose de las pocas prendas que ya les quedaban. Ambos dejaron salir suspiros de placer en cuanto comenzaron. Llevaban esperando eso desde hacía varios días y estar juntos en esos momentos parecía ser irreal; Tsunade se aferró a Jiraiya al sentir como él apretaba más el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura. Se entregaron el uno al otro como lo habían hecho miles de noches antes, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

– Te amo, Tsunade. – Dijo Jiraiya entre roncos gemidos. – No tienes idea… de cuanto…

Intentó abrir los ojos y solo pudo captar una ligera imagen del rostro de Jiraiya, sonrió un poco y se aferró más a él. – Yo… también te amo…

¿Cuántas veces se habían dicho esas palabras? No tenía idea, aunque estaba segura de que eran pocas, pero todas sinceras. Sonrieron y se aferraron más el uno al otro, llenando de suspiros, gemidos y palabras rosas esa habitación que duraba abandonada lo que ellos duraban alejados. Se acariciaron durante varios minutos y disfrutaron del cuerpo y la presencia del otro todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Tsunade no podía evitar aferrarse más y más a él conforme las oleadas de placer se iban haciendo más y más intensas; Jiraiya al igual, solo podía aferrarse más a ella e ir más rápido. Sus cuerpos se movían como uno y terminaron con un intenso grito al unísono antes de caer rendidos sobre el colchón. Jiraiya se quitó de encima y abrazó a Tsunade, que no tardó en acomodar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante. Cerraron los ojos y esperaron a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Tsunade abrió los ojos, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse despierta después de hacer el amor con él; movió un poco el rostro y se dio cuenta que el no dejaba de ver hacia el techo, y que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí.  
Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris_.  
_Muerdo el agua por ti.__Te deslizas por mí.__  
__Y jugamos a ser dos gatos__que no se quieren dormir_.

– Jiraiya…

Bajó el rostro y se apretó más contra él, cerró los ojos y escuchó la manera en el corazón de su amante comenzaba a latir de manera diferente; juntó un poco las cejas y apretó el puño que tenía sobre el pecho masculino. Respiró profundo y relajó la mano al escuchar que él tomaba aire para contestarle, intentó sonreír pero no podía.

– ¿Si, Tsunade?

Se quedó en silencio y abrió los ojos, viendo distorsionado todo a causa de las lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y las quitó lo mejor que pudo, se peinó un poco el cabello y luego volvió a levantar el rostro, pero está vez recargó su barbilla sobre la mano que tenía en el pecho de Jiraiya. Lo observó unos momentos, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido; una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro y batalló lo mejor que pudo para no dejar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Respiró profundo de nuevo y relajó el semblante; al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Jiraiya la observaba preocupado. Se sentaron rápidamente, ella había sido obligada a imitarlo, sintió como la tomaba por los hombros y no pudo evitar agachar el rostro y cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Sentía la mano reconfortante pasearse de su frente a su mentón, acariciando y enjugando las lágrimas que podían escaparse de sus ojos. Negó y lo abrazó con fuerza, abrió los ojos e hipó un poco, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar, no debía. Respiró profundo y se acurrucó mejor en el pecho de Jiraiya, que no dejaba de preguntarle que era lo que la tenía así y decía palabras reconfortantes de vez en cuando. Se alejó de el y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, para asegurarse que él la viera en todo momento.

No podía ver la manera tan despreocupada en que el le sonreía al verla y le hablaba para intentar reconfortarla; negó de nuevo y lo obligó a callar, no podía escucharlo. Respiró profundo, deseando poder actuar como la fuerte y tajante Hokage que era, pero en esa habitación no podía y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba. Le acarició el cabello con cuidado y le sonrió con melancolía; lo observó durante unos segundos, deseando que ese momento perdurara por siempre… que el no saliera nunca de esa habitación.

– No vayas. – El corazón se le congeló al ver la manera en que el desviaba la mirada unos momentos y suspiraba. – Por favor…

– Tsunade…

Negó y agachó el rostro, no podía dejarlo ir… no tan fácil y si era necesario enfrentarse a él lo haría, por que no quería perderlo. Le tomó las manos y les repartió besos, ¿cómo hacerlo comprender que infiltrarse en Amegakure era una tontería? Ya lo había intentado por la tarde y no había servido de nada, el siguió con sus ideas. Levantó la mirada y juntó un poco las cejas, nada parecía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

– Por favor… quédate.

– Ya lo discutimos.

Dijo en un tono serio que le dolió a Tsunade en lo profundo; sintió como le acariciaba el rostro y lo agachó un poco. Levantó la mirada unos momentos y la desvió molesta, ya una vez lo había mandado al hospital, podía hacerlo de nuevo, seguía teniendo la fuerza y el seguía siendo un completo imbécil.

– Además… – Levantó la mirada, y tragó saliva, no le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía Jiraiya. – ¿Olvidaste la apuesta?... ya habíamos quedado, ¿no?

Desvió la mirada molesta y negó. – No seas idiota…

– Yo digo que voy a regresar con vida y tú que voy a morir…

Negó con fuerza y lo tomó con fuerza por las manos. – ¡No vayas, Jiraiya, no seas idiota!

Sintió como le acariciaba los hombros con cuidado y luego la obligaba a recargarse sobre su pecho; se dejó llevar por él, sintiendo como sus manos paseaban sobre su espalda con delicadeza. Lo rodeó con los brazos y acomodó mejor su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jiraiya, cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas si los abría.

No quería perderlo, se aferró a él lo mejor que pudo y se dedicó a retener las lágrimas que se habían formado en su rostro. Ir a Amegakure representaba uno de los riesgos más grandes, Pein había demostrado ser un líder fuerte y no tenían idea de que podría encontrarse en esa aldea. Podría toparse a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki ahí o solo a unos cuantos, y por más que confiara en él, admitía que esa organización había demostrado ser fuerte, aun que no muy buena estratega… pero nada la haría sentir que aquello era demasiado arriesgado.

– No vayas.

– Tengo que ir.

Negó un poco y ahogó un suspiro. – Hazlo por mí…

– Sabes que haría todo por ti.

Se sentó, no muy convencida por lo que acababa de escuchar… esa no era la respuesta que había querido escuchar, el debió haber contestado con un "tienes razón, Tsunade" o "Podría considerarlo" pero esa estúpida respuesta solo la había hecho sentir peor.

– Pero esto lo hago pensando en ti.

– No seas ridículo. – Dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal. – Si lo estuvieras haciendo pensando en mi, no te irías.

Lo vio sonreír y no pudo evitar darle un golpe. Sintió como la tomaba por el brazo y enfrentó su mirada, molesta, no entendía porque había sido tan terco.

– Voy a ir. No tienes que esperarme y si te enojas lo entiendo.

Los labios le temblaron y se aferró a el con fuerza, algo no la dejaba estar tranquila y estaba segura que se trataba de esa estúpida misión que Jiraiya se había dado; negó un poco y dejó salir un suspiro, eso era todo, Jiraiya no cambiaría jamás de parecer. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan orgullosos? No podría detenerlo… pero eso no significaba que esa noche se dormiría, lo admiraría todo lo que pudiera y se grabaría cada detalle de su rostro para poder sobrevivir hasta el día en que se volvieran a encontrar.

Se alejó de él y lo observó a los ojos unos minutos; podía ver el cansancio en los ojos de Jiraiya, pero quería que permaneciera despierto lo que les quedaba de la noche. Se acercó a él lentamente y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, solo quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo, sentir como repartía caricias sobre su piel. Sentía como el correspondía con intensidad al beso y después comenzaba a alejarse de ella; apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello del hombre de cabello blanco y sintió que la tomaba por la cintura. Se alejó de él y volteó a verlo a los ojos de nuevo.

– No te alejes…

Jiraiya juntó un poco las cejas y volvió a besarla. Negó un poco y se alejó apenas unos milímetros de los labios de Tsunade. – No lo haré…

Se aferró a el con fuerza y sintió como se iba recostándose lentamente, obligándola a ella a rodeadlo con las piernas para no terminar con ese beso. Sentía sus manos sobre su espalda, recorriendo sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pechos, su rostro o peinando su cabello; y ella solo se dedicaba a sentir el cuerpo del hombre al que más amaba en el mundo. Se alejaron unos minutos y sintió que el empezaba a besarle el cuello, pero no con la intensidad de momentos antes; dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a besarlo.

– No dejes de besarme…

Jiraiya sonrió un poco y negó. – Como si fuera tan fácil dejar de hacerlo.

Sonrió al escuchar el comentario y se pegó lo más que pudo contra él, podía sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a sus caricias. Juntó un poco las cejas al sentir que Jiraiya la alejaba un poco y comenzaba a enjugarle las lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse tan sentimental en esos momentos?

– No llores, estoy aquí.

– Hazme el amor, Jiraiya…

– Deja de llorar…

_Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos, ni los tuyos, mis quejidos.  
Y dejo correr mis tuercas y que hormigas me retuerzan__.__  
__Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme, sin que yo te diga nada.  
Que tus yemas sean lagañas, enganchadas a mis vértices_.

Y sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez con más dulzura que momentos antes, porque ambos se habían dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, todo podría cambiar en un solo día. Lo hicieron despacio, dedicándose a sentirse más que antes, pretendiendo poder impregnarse con el aroma del contrario para soportar el largo tiempo que tendrían que estar separados. Volvían a moverse como uno solo, al mismo ritmo, al mismo tiempo; sus corazones volvían a latir rápidamente y sus labios batallaban por mantenerse unidos.

Tsunade sonrió al sentir que Jiraiya una de las manos de Jiraiya le soltaba la cintura para sujetarle una de las manos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su sonrisa creciera, en esos momentos solo podía concentrarse en el hombre que tenía debajo de sus caderas y en los sonidos que escapaban de esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar. Apretó un poco las manos al sentir que el placer volvía a ser más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos y bajó un poco la velocidad.

– Te amo, Jiraiya…

Abrió los ojos y vio la manera en que el la veía, su mirada estaba nublada por el placer que sentía en esos momentos, pero también podía ver amor en esos negros ojos que tanto se burlaban de ella frente a los demás; sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Comenzó a alejarse y sintió que el la detenía por la nuca, sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos al sentir que el se encargaba de profundizar un poco más a cada penetración.

– No te alejes…

Negó y dejó salir un ligero gemido antes de volver a besarlo. – No lo haré…

– Te amo, Tsunade…

Ambos rieron un poco y se detuvieron al sentir que llegaban al clímax, dejaron escapar un último gemido ronco y cayeron rendidos sobre colchón por segunda vez aquella noche, sin soltar sus manos ni por error. Se besaron unos momentos y después Jiraiya rodeó a la rubia con uno de sus brazos, le acarició la espalda y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Estaban cansados, pero ninguno se atrevía a cerrar los ojos e irse a dormir, solo se dedicaban a mirarse de vez en vez y sonreír al coincidir.

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí.  
Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris.  
Muerdo el agua por ti. Te deslizas por mí.  
Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir.  
_

Se quedaron dormidos después de estarse viendo durante unos minutos, sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas en todo momento, ni siquiera en sueños eran capaces de soltarse. Jiraiya abrió los ojos después de unos momentos y observó el reloj que había en la mesa de noche de la rubia; torció un poco los labios y volteó a ver a la mujer que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, sonrió un poco y le acarició la espalda con cuidado de no despertarla. Apretó la mano de Tsunade unos momentos y luego se levantó lentamente de la cama, cuidado en todo momento no moverse demasiado, no quería despertarla… no esa mañana.

Caminó por la habitación, recogiendo sus prendas y vistiéndose rápidamente y sin hacer ruido alguno. Se quedó en la puerta durante unos minutos, observando a la mujer dormir; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y no pudo evitar caminar hacia ella, le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió con la sábana. Suspiró y notó que había una libreta en la mesita de noche; la tomó y sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo. Observó a Tsunade una última vez y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo, de vez en cuando algunas sonrisas se escapaban de sus labios.

– Solo eres tú, recuérdalo…

Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió de la casa lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo. Tsunade abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y se sentó en la cama, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero por alguna razón no tuvo las agallas de abrir los ojos y despedirse de él como era costumbre. Observó la habitación en completo silencio, sintiéndose incompleta; se llevó una mano al rostro y juntó las cejas, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en su rostro. Sentía que un pedazo del alma le había sido arrancado, el pecho le dolía y sentía el estómago apretado. Abrazó sus piernas unos momentos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran en silencio durante unos segundos.

Apretó sus brazos con fuerza y negó, no sabía si podría soportar la pérdida de otro ser querido; apretó los dientes y dejó que un amargo sollozo escapara de sus labios, ahora que se encontraba sola podría derrumbarse, para poder soportar aquel vacío que le atormentaría hasta que volviera a verlo. Levantó el rostro y tomó la sábana con fuerza, todo olía a él en esos momentos; respiró profundo, deseando poder mantener el aroma en las sábanas por siempre o al menos hasta que el volviera para impregnarlas de nuevo con su suave aroma. Otro sollozo salió de sus labios, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

– Te pedí que no lloraras…

Se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana de manera descuidada y sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban. – Creí que te habías ido.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tsunade se aseguró de que la sábana cubriera bien su cuerpo y se acercó a él; le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentir como se aferraba a ella le hacía sentirse mejor, pero no entendía porque seguía extrañándolo si ahí lo tenía. Se soltaron después de unos segundos y ella se aferró a su mano, le dolía saber que se iría pronto.

Sentía como si un centenar de shuriken se clavara en su pecho, no quería soltarle la mano, eso significaría vivir con la incertidumbre por un largo periodo de tiempo y no quería estar así. Apretó el agarre y agachó el rostro, no perdía nada con pedírselo una última vez, después de todo no quería ignorar a sus instintos y en esos momentos le estaban diciendo que debía retenerlo, evitar a toda costa que el fuera a Amegakure.

– No quiero que te vayas…

– Volveré en cuanto pueda. – Sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios. – Cuídate.

Asintió y le acarició el rostro antes de dejarlo ir. – Tú cuídate.

_No sé que acabó sucediendo, sólo sentí dentro dardos.  
Nuestra incómoda postura se dilató en el espacio  
Se me hunde el dolor en el costado, se me nublan los recodos,  
tengo sed y estoy tragando, no quiero no estar a tu lado.  
_

Vio como daba unos cuantos pasos y luego se detenía, giraba y se le quedaba viendo; observó la manera en que sonreía y notó que algo pendía de su mano; se aferró un poco más a la sábana y con la mano que tenía libre señaló lo que el traía ahí. Jiraiya se encogió un poco de hombros y Tsunade pudo ver lo que había en su mano, era la playera que acostumbraba ponerse sobre la camiseta de rejilla. Sonrió un poco y lo vio aproximarse, sintió como le ayudaba a vestirse con la camiseta y la sábana cayó al suelo.

– Creí que la necesitarías.

Sonrió un poco más y bajó la mirada avergonzada. – Idiota.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y sintió como el apretaba el abrazo; se vieron a los ojos unos momentos y Jiraiya la soltó lentamente. Se le quedó viendo unos momentos y luego levantó el brazo, abrió el puño y le mostró la fina prenda inferior de la lencería que había llevado la noche anterior. Tsunade intentó quitársela, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y le dio un ligero golpe al ver que la escondía dentro de su bolsillo.

– Pervertido…

– Es lo justo.

Se despidieron, con un beso que duró más de lo que debía y después asegurarse de haber sentido al otro lo suficiente. Jiraiya salió de la casa de la mujer y abrió su puño, dentro estaban las hojas de la libreta que había arrancado mientras ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse la camiseta. Sonrió de medio lado y caminó a su casa, necesitaba una camiseta.

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí.  
Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris.  
Muerdo el agua por ti. Te deslizas por mí.  
Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir.  
_

– Tsunade-sama.

Levantó la mirada de uno delos tantos reportes que tenía frente a ella y observó aburrida a la morena que acababa de llamarle, pero la mirada le cambió al ver que venía con una mirada diferente a la de todos los días. Asintió un poco, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y que lo que estaban a punto de decirle no le iba a gustar; tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió un poco los ojos, esperando que de ese modo Shizune comenzara a hablar, pero no salió palabra alguna de los labios de su aprendiz.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Tsunade odia que la dejen con la incertidumbre y nada ni nadie se salva de su furia. Se levantó de la silla, molesta, pero sintiendo miedo a la vez.

– ¡Habla de una buena vez!

La vio asentir y luego tenderle algo que parecía ser una fotografía. – Llegó hace unos momentos, Jiraiya-sama escribió eso…

Tomó la fotografía lo más rápido que pudo y sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle por unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Volteó a ver a Shizune y agitó la fotografía, sin saber que preguntarle, por alguna razón se había quedado sin palabras y su cerebro no podía trabajar como era debido. Dejó caer la fotografía y se giró, sintiendo que una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, pero rechazándola de inmediato, no podía aceptar eso… no.

– Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-sama.

Sintió que su frente se arrugaba un poco y asintió, sin saber que más hacer. No se había despedido de él, no le había dicho cuanto iba a extrañarlo, lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba de solo saber que no estaría junto a el por un tiempo indefinido… juntó un poco las cejas e intentó respirar profundo, debía mantener la calma, después de todo había llevado esa relación en completo silencio y no podía soltar la sopa ahora. Quiso hablar, pero no encontró palabras dentro de su cuerpo y su cerebro parecía estar tan conmocionado que podía pensar en una respuesta a lo que Shizune le había dicho. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida de no sentir que su corazón latiera o que su estómago protestara por el hambre.

Se sentía tan vacía.

Se aclaró la garganta y mantuvo la mirada clavada en la aldea que debía proteger, buscando un soporte que la mantuviera en pie ante esa situación que no quería aceptar. Observó a Iruka caminar por la calle, seguido de un grupo de niños que no dejaban de mirar en dirección a ella, les sonrió lo mejor que pudo y después de unos segundos se alejó de la ventana, no era capaz de mantener esa cara feliz por más tiempo. Apretó ambas manos frente a ella y recordó que la morena estaba detrás de ella, seguramente esperando que soltara el llanto para poder consolarla. Bajó la mirada unos momentos. No tenía idea de que había pasado con Jiraiya… aun no se enteraba de eso.

– ¿Qué significa lo de la foto?

– No lo sabemos, Tsunade-sama.

Apretó los puños y observó el horizonte. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a sus instintos? Cerró los ojos y asintió, no sabían que significaba lo que Jiraiya había escrito en la espalda de la rana.

– Lo siento, mucho, Tsunade-sama.

– No lo sientas… ni siquiera me gustaba salir con él, no me hará falta.

– Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, solo dígalo.

– Entonces, ve a averiguar que significa eso.

Escuchó a la mujer acatar la orden y desaparecer de ahí rápidamente, marcando su salida con un ligero golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Sintió que las rodillas dejaban de responderle y cayó al suelo, no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Podría soportarlo? No lo sabía, en esos momentos sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, aun podía sentir las manos de Jiraiya sobre su cuerpo, sus labios besándola, sus ojos mirándola con amor escondido detrás de la burla y podía escuchar su voz diciéndole cosas que siempre lograban molestarla pero que en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por poder volver a escuchar.

Dejó salir varios sollozos silenciosos, sin poder quitarse las manos del rostro ni la imagen de Jiraiya de la cabeza; no podría olvidar eso nunca y pareciera que dolor jamás se iría, porque con cada momento que pasaba sentía que le dolía más y más. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y descubrió su rostro, se enjugó las lágrimas de manera torpe y luego las secó con antebrazo; respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza, se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a la puerta.

– Adelante.

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte, que te voy a echar de menos…  
Y las palabras se me apartan, me vacían las entrañas.  
Finjo que no sé, y que no has sabido. Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…  
Y al perderme entre mis dedos, te recuerdo sin esfuerzo.  
_

– ¿Es verdad? – Escuchó decir a Naruto. – Es verdad que… Ero-sennin… ¿es verdad, abuela Tsunade?

Bajó la mirada. ¡No, no es verdad, claro que no es verdad, el no está muerto, verás que llegará pronto con alguna de sus ideas estúpidas y volverá a hacernos rabiar como antes! Se giró lentamente para encarar a Naruto y lo observó a los ojos, notando con pesar que el rubio parecía estar pasando por lo mismo que ella. Asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada, sin saber que decirle o que hacer para que el no se sintiera mal. Escuchó al rubio balbucear algo y salir de la oficina, seguido por Sakura y Kakashi; se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió que el dolor volvía con más intensidad que antes. Ya no podía decir nada, Jiraiya no la escucharía jamás… Jamás se enteraría de lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar.

_**Me moriré de ganas de decirte  
que te voy a echar de menos.**_

* * *

**¿Me merezco reviews? Yo se que shi :c**

Primer song-fic que hago en la historia de esta cuenta... ya había olvidado lo que se sentía hacer uno :B Pues lo hice durante la noche porque no podía dormir... y no dormí... así que si ven cosas raras que deban ir ahí pues me avisan y ya un día que este menos zombie lo revisaré y pues lo editaré. Pero yo creo que quedó bien. Bueno, equis, ustedes dicen :D

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y escuché la canción y dijo ¡DIOS MIO! Jajajaja y bam, la inspiración salió a todo hoy... por desgracia no me dejó dormir. Bueno, espero sus comentarios, ¡por favor no me traten mal! ¡Los amo a todos, lo juro! A los que ya me leían y a los nuevos, los amo enserio.

Luego edito este apartado y el songfic si es necesario... me siento como que... aletargada o algo así. Bueno, byeeee :D los amo.

**Atentanemte:  
Chipikroou**


End file.
